Now You See Me
by LaFay97
Summary: Allorea was only a teenager when she met him the first time...then he changed his face. She kept running into Aliens, and the Doctor was always there...always too late, and he never saw her. But after the Battle of Canary Warf, when she finally got sick of following a man who never saw her, she confronted him. Now he can see her, and he wants to know why. 9/Rose, 10/Rose, 10/OC


**Now You See Me**

**Prologue**

To say I woke up with a headache is the biggest understatement I've ever heard in my entire life. When I finally opened my eyes to the blistering sun shining through my flimsy white veil curtains, my head erupted into a cacophony of pain, dizziness and…humming, it was like my brain was buzzing at a low frequency.

I groaned as I pulled my self up, pulling at the dark blue covers and white sheets of my bed. I need to get darker curtains, it was decided. I pressed my palm into my right temple, although, the worst pain was at the base of the skull. I sighed. Of course, I had school today. Damn headache and sun woke me before my alarm. They will perish by my hands…

Finally dragging my feet across the dark grey carpet, I shuffled to my drawers to find something to wear. As much as I would love to just rock my Jammies everywhere I had an image to uphold. I let out a un-lady-like laugh. Yeah, right, the image of a teenager. Gosh, how hard to maintain.

I pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans that had faded slightly and the hem near the heel was worn like a rag but I couldn't care less. A grey, long sleeve shirt and a hip length black leather jacket accompanied the jeans. I pulled on a pair of converse as a finishing touch to my outfit.

I pulled my strawberry blonde hair into a high ponytail, but left out my fringe. I admit; I did love make-up, not for the superficial reason, for the sheer creativity of it. It's incredibly artistic and generally a great show of personality for a person. The body is a canvas. Mum says I have the makings of a tattoo junky, but I hate permanent markings. So, I put on some smokey eye make-up and clear lip-gloss, no need for foundation, and left for downstairs where my magnificent mother was cooking my breakfast.

"Good morning!" she called out in a singsong voice. My headache flared, but it wasn't too bad, the pain had mostly gone away.

"Morning," I greeted with a tired smile. She glanced over at me, and then did a double take.

"Oh, Allorea, you look older than your age with that much make-up on and that leather jacket." I think she was trying to come off as condescending, but all I hear was wariness.

"Mum, I look older with or without the make-up and such."

"Well you wont like it forever, love," she warned as she put a few pancakes on my plate.

"No, I will stop this looking older business and go into the looking younger business," I told her in a 'professional' tone. I knew it was true however, my mother looked older until she was twenty, then she looked her age for about three years, then looked younger, apparently most of the females in our family do. Not that I would know, I've never met any other family. Just mum and I, and from what I can tell, I should be eternally grateful.

Alas, it was finally time to leave for school.

"See ya later, Mum, be back after school," I called as I left the small two story town house, crammed into a row of many. The sky was overcast, as per usual.

So, let's just say that I'm not so popular at school, and it wasn't because of my physical appearance, as hard as they tried to come up with something, which they could only resort to mocking my well endowed chest, it was because of my intelligence and general sarcastic nature. I can't help it, I can't stand people my own age, and they act so teenager-like. Yeah, yeah, I know I am one, but still. I am not on the same level as them; their meaningless conversations drive me nuts. They can tell it does too. Some primal instinct tells them to be afraid of me, which of course, being humans, turns into wanting to destroy. It sucked, because I had no friends at my school, but it did mean I didn't have to dumb myself down for the sake of them.

At least at work they were adults, even if some of them weren't the sharpest tools in the shed. They could at least hold a relatively intelligent conversation from time to time.

I strolled up to my boring looking school; we are one of the few schools to not have a uniform. I think it's simply because they couldn't get them to, the students, I mean. This school was filled with delinquents and 'anarchists'. I would, but why pass up an opportunity to wear what I want. I am also not a fan of being told what to do, unless the individual deserves it, which is practically never. So far the only people to get the privilege is Ms Harbour and my Mother. Both great women who've earn my trust, and proven their right to authority.

Someone crashed into my shoulder, stumbled a few feet, then kept walking, I couldn't see his face (because the twat kept walking without apologizing), but he had a black leather jacket and a very short haircut, as in shaved. I glared at the back of his skull before skulking away to go to my school. That man was utterly rude.

As you can possibly imagine, school was bloody terrible. I spent the entire day pretending to listen whilst working on my own, more complicated work. It's not their fault. It's no ones fault. I just had to evolve my methods to accommodate my own needs. Ms Harbour, the physics teacher, was the only one that acknowledged my needs and set me up with complicated work, one of the reasons she's on my good list. However, the day ended, my prison ended for the day, and I was able to go do simple work, where I could work on equations in my head. Don't get me wrong, I am not a genius or anything like that, despite what people say, I am sure there is someone out there far more intelligent than me, a lot of people actually, so don't go thinking I'm some kind of super human.

I practically skipped into work; I liked the simplicity and the movement. I was a little overactive in mind and body, had to keep moving, school was torment. I soon spotted my favourite workmate, her dyed blond hair was noticeable, and her bored expression plain to me. She was very bored with her life.

"Hello, Rose," I greeted with a grin; she turned her brown eyes onto me and lit up a little.

"Heya, Allorea, how was school?" I made a face at her and continued over to the back room where I could dump my stuff.

I went about the afternoon, equations running through my head, loving every second as my mind raced and my body moved. I need to invent some kind of dance that used your brain, like to solve a puzzle or something…

"_This is a customer announcement: The store will be closing in five minutes, thank you." _

I scrambled to finish up my work and found that rose had been stuck with the lottery money to take to Wilson. I chuckled to myself and went to go with her, but she was ahead of me. Oh, well, I'll catch her down there on the next lift.

The lift doors separated and I wrinkled my nose at the basement.

"Wilson, Wilson?" I heard Rose calling further down the corridor. The hair on the back of my neck prickled and I picked up a stray, short pole. I followed the sound of Rose calling out and crept along the space. Storage and an arrangement of things were piled up everywhere.

"Derek, is this you?" I hear her say, I turned the corner as froze, the dummies were moving towards her. I calmed my nerves and stepped closer; I heard a noise behind me and whipped around to see more dummies advancing towards me. A deep male voice told Rose to run. I spared a small glance to see Rose and a Middle aged man who looked a little bit like I imagine a bodyguard would look like, except skinnier. The made a mad dash just in time. I felt instantly relieved. I turned my focus back to the advancing dummies. Using the pole I swung at it's head, which fell off at the force of the strike, okay, so not dress up then, I'm gonna go with 'something weird' and settle their. Darting past the others I ran for the stair well, opposite to Rose and the man.

Maybe they were robots? No, there was no electronics; unless it's in the torso… either way my idea is worth a try. I dashed up to the counter and took out a small tool kit I kept behind the desk, quickly, I opened the back of the register and pulled out the essential wiring and mechanics, quickly reconstructing it slightly and dashing over to the magnets on the backroom fridge. The dummies were close behind me. Their un-moving faces and jerky movements were frightening. Please let this work.

"Fancy a break, love?" I quipped and slipped the magnet in-between two mechanisms, causing the device to twitch and flicker with sparks. The mannequins jerked to a stop and 'slumped'. Oh, good, they were being controlled somehow. That makes it easier to interfere with the signal. I dropped the equipment and dashed for the door. Not fast enough it seems. About ten feet out the door a loud explosion erupted from above me, sending me plummeting towards the pavement, I felt a few flicks of shrapnel slice into my lower back where my skin was exposed. My ears rang from the sheer sound. I slowly pulled myself up and staggered, I turned to face my old work, the building was alight on the top floor and quickly spreading. I stumbled again, my knees just too weak as shock settled in. I took a deep breath and almost choke on the fumes of the fire.

My lower back stung, the little bits of building in me were sharp. An ambulance pulled to my side after who knows how long.

"Miss, miss? Are you alright?" the medic asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," my voice said, sounding distant. I pushed him away. I probably should've asked to get the debris out of my back, but I could get mum to do that at home. Damn it, my phone and wallet were in there, they wouldn't let me back in if I asked. Luckily, I didn't have to. Mother to the rescue.

"Ally, Oh my god, are you okay?" her voice was shrill with panic.

"I wanna go home," I told her, she nodded vigorously and escorted me into her car. Once we got home I had her remove the stuff from my back, she was a doctor, so I was pretty lucky there.

I lied down on my stomach on my bed and scrolled through my phone for Rose's number.

**Hey, are you okay?**

**Yeah, U OK?**

**Maybe.**

**Did U leave closing?**

I paused, what would happen if I told her I was there, that I caught a shockwave to the back? I analysed it and settle on 'nothing'.

**No. **

**Wat?! R U hurt?**

**Only a little…**

**Y did U stay?**

**I was going to keep you company…**

There was a long pause.

**Did U see anything? **

**Yes, but it's okay, Rose, a secret, yeah? I'm fine, I made it out.**

**I'm sorry.**

**It's fine, who was that guy?**

**I don't know. **

I sighed and dropped my phone on the cover. Was he the one that blew up the building, or was it the dummies? I guess I wouldn't find out.

Little did I realize that this would only be my first encounter with that man, but the only encounter with that face.

What do you do when you're standing on the edge of the world? Knowing the drop below you is enough to kill you. I was unable to respond of course, I couldn't move. Mum stood by my side, equally as blank as we stood on the edge of death. So many people stood on the edge, some just as helpless as us, other pleading for their loved ones to back away from the edge. The large rock-like ship hovered above us like a harsh reminder of our tiny existence.

I was trapped inside my brain, watching as if a bystander. Watching as my life was held in the flimsy, destructive hands of the aliens above London. As I have said previously…I don't like being told what to do. After what felt like forever, I was dragged back into being. I became acutely aware of everything as my senses flared before dying back down. I turned to Mum, and we pulled each other into a hug.

I had stood still so long, I went for a walk, and the scene I came across was surprising, yet somehow made sense. There was the Prime Minister, Harriet Jones, a man who seemed to listen to her orders, Mickey, Rose's Mum and Rose. Then there was a man, tall, skinny, handsome, grinning like an idiot, but it suited him, made me almost want to smile, not to mention the unreasonably high amount of familiarity that ensued in his presence. I stopped at the corner and watched the scene. They chatted happily with each other, but as I glanced over to the Prime Minister and her compadre, I could see the hard decision on their faces as she whispered something to the man.

Suddenly, green beams shot from five separate rooftops, colliding into a singular beam, firing at the rock like spaceship as it retreated. It exploded in the sky, a deep feeling of despair crushed at my heart.

"That was murder!" the good-looking man in his pyjamas shouted at Jones.

"That was defence. It's adapted from alien technology. A ship that fell to earth ten years ago," she replied defensively.

"But they were leaving," he countered.

"You said so yourself, Doctor. They'd go back to the stars and tell others about Earth. I'm sorry, Doctor, but you're not here all the time. You come and go. It happened today- Mr Llewellyn and the major. They were murdered. They died right in front of me while you were sleeping. In which case, we have to defend ourselves," she said in a massive speech. Her shaky voice was the only way to see past her cold façade. I understood what was happening here.

Rose had gone missing after what happened with the explosion, a gut instinct told me she had gone with that man somewhere. Then, Bridget Jones on television calling out for 'The Doctor', no one knew what it meant. Now here I was, Rose and a man who was not the same man as before, but still him? I knew it…I could just tell, he was completely new, younger, even, but he was still the man that Rose ran away with. The man they called the Doctor? Doctor of what? Was he even human? I ran my eyes over his angry form. No, something was off about him. I tuned in.

"What does that make you, Doctor? Another Alien threat?" she asked the tall man. I flinched. Talk about timing. Yet, for some reason, I wasn't surprised. I felt an odd sense of familiarity with this new man than the old one.

So, the Doctor's an alien…who defends earth, maybe? Odd. He chose Rose as, what, a partner? Odd again. He looked formidable, for such a pleasant looking bloke, as he stared down Harriet Jones. No, not a defender of Earth, a defender of…everyone? The Doctor. A title, but they used it like his name.

I was shaken from my thoughts by the sound of the Prime Minister begging to know what the Doctor had said to her assistant. The group of what familiar people began striding over to where I was. I saw Harriet's lips move to form the words 'I'm Sorry'. I withdrew from sight and hid in a little pocket in the alleyway. I pulled my hoodie up to hide my light hair and shoved my hands in my pockets. I prayed desperately that they would walk past. No doubt I shouldn't have heard that. Yet, as they strode past me, the man in his pyjamas looked at me with soulful brown eyes, and all I could do was stare back. I could tell there was no familiarity in his eyes, actually, it was like he couldn't see me at all, but he could just tell I was there. He continued walking and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. That man… The Doctor. What kind of man was he, I wonder?

I sat on the tiny balcony outside my room on Christmas day and wept as I watched ash fall from the sky. People in the streets cheered, but all I could do was weep.

I saw him again, the Doctor and Rose. It was clear, that blue box; it was their form of transportation. I always accidentally came across them. That brilliant man and my old friend. I would turn a corner and there they'd be, fighting aliens, or just having a good time. I never went looking for them. Never. Yet, every time…I was the one who found the aliens…I would just come across them. So much so that I had taken up martial arts. More times than I would like I have had those monsters come after me when I saw them, just an unlucky bystander. I'd be carrying my shopping, or going for a walk when I would find them. I had more scars than I could count now. All because I never expected it, no matter how many times it'd happen.

Then, after I either fled or crawled away, beaten, the whooshing sound of his big blue box would sound into existence out of nowhere and they would come strolling out like everything's fine and apprehend or deal with the alien, completely unaware of me huddling in the corner, or hiding behind something. The Doctor would smile at Rose when they finished and go gallivanting off to the blue box, which I had figured out they called the TARDIS. No idea what it stood for?

I couldn't help it. I had begun to hate this man. Always arriving late always leaves me behind. Not once had he ever seen me, or my bloodstains marking the floor. Rose was far too smitten by the man to notice. So each time, I would drag myself away, a little bit more hate put in my heart, and a little bit more awe. He was brilliant…but never for me.

I lived by myself now, a year and a half since I finished school. There were so many things I didn't know about the Doctor, yet I felt like I knew him. He'd just pop out of nowhere, be a hero…but never for me.

The Doctor had left me scarred…he did not heal this girl.

Then of course, it happened…the ghost… that's how it started. I felt completely sickened by them. He saved us from the Cybermen, the Dalek. I stood outside of Canary Warf, the city burning around me. I watched his sad figure emerge from the building. A complete sadness in his expression. Rose…she was nowhere to be seen…she was gone. I ran up to him. My cheeks streaked with tears and my hatred burning and dying.

"DOCTOR!" I screamed hoarsely at him. He didn't even look up. I stepped in front of him, but was forced to keep walking backward as he pressed on. Sadness flowing off him.

"Doctor, please, why can't you see me?" I pleaded. I gave a cry of rage; angrily I pushed him in the shoulder, almost surprised when my hand made contact. Surprise smashed onto his face as he finally saw me.

"How did you…" he began, frowning. His brown eyes looked over me with complete and utter shock.

"Doctor…" I whispered as more tears fell down my cheeks.

"You…know me?" he asked unsure. I gave a bitter, sharp laugh and pushed him again, he looked completely baffled.

"NOW you can see me? After all this bloody time? Yes, Doctor, I know you…" I said through complete anger. His eyebrows shot up and he looked truly apologetic.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" his voice was small. I felt my bravado collapse.

"No one. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," I told him and turned away, I ran full pelt away from this stranger I knew.

That was how the Doctor found out about me, now; shall we begin the true story?

* * *

**A/N: Hey, I really hope you like it, but I wont continue it if I don't get some reviews :) **


End file.
